1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a wiring substrate for mounting an electronic component such as a semiconductor chip has been known. In the wiring substrate, a plurality of interlayer insulating layers and wires are formed on one surface or both surfaces of a core substrate.
As a material of the core substrate, an organic base material, a ceramic base material, a silicon base material, a glass base material, or the like may be used. In consideration of a thermal expansion coefficient or insulation properties, it is preferable that ceramic or glass be used (see e.g., JP-A-2005-86071).
In the related art, it is suggested that glass is used as the material of the core substrate. However, commercialization of a wiring substrate is not realized which satisfies conditions of an actual product in terms of durability, production yield, productivity, or the like.